1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for packaging an image sensor, and more particularly to a method for packaging an image sensor, which can be disassembled and reassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general sensor is used to sense signals, which may be optical or audio signals. The sensor of the invention is used to receive image signals or optical signals. After receiving the image signals, the sensor converts the image signals into electrical signals, which are then transmitted to a printed circuit board via a substrate.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image sensor includes a substrate 10, a frame layer 12, a photosensitive chip 14, a plurality of wires 15, and transparent glass 22. The substrate 10 has an upper surface 11 on which signal input terminals 18 are formed, and a lower surface 13 on which signal output terminals 24 are formed. The frame layer 12 is arranged on the substrate 10 to form a cavity 16 together with the substrate 10. The photosensitive chip 14 is arranged on the substrate 10 and within the cavity 16. A plurality of bonding pads 20 is formed on the photosensitive chip 14. The wires 15 electrically connect the bonding pads 20 of the photosensitive chip 14 to the signal input terminals 18 of the substrate 10, respectively. The transparent glass 22 is coated with an adhesive layer and arranged on the frame layer 12 to cover and encapsulate the photosensitive chip 14.
The packaged image sensor typically has to be tested to make its particles satisfy its quality requirement. However, when the test result represents that the particles exceed the quality standard, the transparent glass 22 cannot be removed and cleaned. Instead, the overall packaged image sensor has to be treated as waste material. Thus, the material is wasted and the manufacturing cost is high.